The Haunted House
by The N9nth Doctor
Summary: A quick one-shot I wrote in response to a prompt from a friend. Two friends go to check out a haunted house, and strange things happen...Rated T due to a few descriptions of events.


**Me and my friends were fooling around one evening and writing silly things. She suggested a horror/romance, and well...lets just say its not what you think.**

**Just don't take anything seriously.**

* * *

"This is silly." I said flatly, looking at Jason with a gaze that clearly implied this was a pathetic idea. My best friend since kindergarten suggested going to visit a supposedly haunted house. We weren't stupid enough to go in the middle of the night, so we went in the middle of the afternoon. As soon as we arrived, rainclouds rolled in, and thunder shook the sky. Jagged lightning split the bleak mass of gray above me, and I rolled my eyes. Jason let out a sigh. This has happened every day for the past week, even though we checked the weather forecast. It always got ridiculously dark, and rainy. Shaking his head, Jason turned to me. "Should we just go?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of waiting." I grumbled. Even as I spoke, rain began pouring down and soaked me to the skin, plastering my thick dark hair to my head. I could see just by looking at Jason's head that his spiked haircut was ruined.

Without hesitating, I quickly raced up the steps to the porch of the old two story house, Jason beside me. I opened the door, then stopped when Jason said "Hang on."

He pulled a screw driver from his back pocket and unscrwed the double door off its hinges. I coulsnt stop myself from breaking out in a devious grin. Doors always shut behind people in the movies. Now there were no doors. We stepped inside, looking around. The entire place was probably the most stereotypical haunted house I had ever seen. Old, creaky, and pointlessly dark. "Lets light this taco stand." Said Jason. I grinned and pulled out a huge lighter. First, I lit the fireplace. Surprisingly, it stayed lit. Then we took off the needless boards on the windows. Finally, the entire place looked a little brighter. Then, from upstairs, I heard a creak. Jason and I met eyes, and shrugged. For a moment, I noticed for the first time how his light brown eyes seemed to glow I bit in the fire light. I thought they looked very nice. Then the moment was gone, as he went upstairs.

"We are seriously checking this out? All the dead people in horror movies do that."

"Yeah, but I still want to see." Said Jason. He pulled out a sword, and I pulled out my bow and arrow.

We headed upstairs, and I gasped. Horror spread over my face. The walls were splattered with blood and handprints of blood were everywhere. Nail clawmarks were dug into the wood floor as if someone had been dragged.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Breathed Jason, putting his hand to his mouth.

"That lamp goes terrible with the wall color!" We blurted at the same time. In one corner the blood smeared lamp in question stood, stark pink against the green walls.

"How ugly." I muttered, making a face. Jason nodded in agreement, then we continued down the hall. Suddenly, we heard a low growl, like a wolf. Fear struck our hearts, and it grew louder and louder, followed by what sounded like steps. Jason spun around as I did, and I placed an arrow through the heart of a wolf just as Jason cut of its head.

"Awesome." We said, high fiving. My heart fluttered for a moment as we made contact, and he smiled at me.

"Lets keep moving."

Curious now, we peered into a room that was obviously a baby room. I saw there a doll, a creepy porcelain doll. Immediately I smashed it and burned its pieces. Jason gave me such a proud look I thought my heart would melt.

After we left the babies room, we headed to the master bedroom. I saw a piano there, and ignored it. Then Jason grabbed my wrist, pointing. As I watched, the keys moved on their own. I grabbed the lighter and burned it to the ground.

"This is boring." He said. "Wanna get ice cream?"

"Sure!" I gushed, smiling widely. We left, got ice cream, and came back and ate it while we set the haunted house on fire and watched it burn.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Review if you so desire...**


End file.
